Fragmented
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: Spencer Reid has Dissociative Identity Disorder and is trying to cope with so many contradictory parts of himself. Morgan is there to help. Moreid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In order to understand this, it will be helpful to know that Lex is one of Spencer's personalities. But I guess you could probably figure that out if you read the summary. Happy readings!**

* * *

Spencer Reid was very nervous. Derek Morgan was in _his_ apartment, sitting on _his_ couch. Spencer was always nervous around Morgan. He couldn't help it. The man was intimidating. It wasn't just his good looks; it was his confidence that he was always the coolest person in the room. And Spencer adored him. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, fine," Spencer said nervously playing with his hands. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch that Morgan was. Of all things they were watching Star Trek.

A voice in Spencer's head popped up. _He's watching Star Trek with you for God's sake. He wants to fuck you, Spencer._

"You know," Spencer said, trying to distract himself. "This isn't the original pilot. The original one was called 'The Cage' and it featured Jeffrey Hunter as Captain Christopher Pike. They remade it after he withdrew from the role."

"You don't say," Morgan said. "Does this ever get more interesting?"

"You don't like it," Spencer said. "We can watch something else."

"No, it's okay," Morgan said.

_Come on. Kiss him._

"It's getting late," Spencer said, hoping Morgan would just leave him alone. Part of him thought maybe, just maybe the voice was right and that Morgan was interested in him. But that didn't matter. It wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, I should probably get going…" Morgan said.

* * *

Lex couldn't let Spencer throw this opportunity away. The poor kid was terrified of Morgan, but Lex didn't have to be. He wasn't afraid of making the first move. He moved closer to Morgan on the couch.

"You don't have to go," he said. He made sure to make his voice sound innocent. Morgan had to believe it was Spencer.

"I can stay for a bit," Morgan said.

Lex leaned in closer to Morgan their faces just inches apart. Lex put a tentative handon Morgan's face (he was really a very good actor). For a moment Morgan's eyes were wide with surprise. But then Lex moved his lips closer, and closer, until they were touching. Morgan's lips were softer than Lex expected and he was caught off guard by the way his heart started racing. A sense of adrenaline rushed through him, and he found he wanted this just as much as Spencer did. He slid his tongue into Morgan's mouth slowly and Derek didn't resist. Their tongues brushed up against each other and Lex was aware he was using more tongue than necessary, but it was too heated for him to care.

He could tell Morgan didn't know where to put his hands, so he lifted his hand from Morgan's face and found his hands to hold. _That's what Spencer would do_, Lex thought. _If he were brave enough to do anything at all_.

Lex pulled his mouth away from Morgan's and headed towards his neck biting gently into the soft flesh.

"Spence?" Morgan said.

This was going to be hard, Lex realized. Morgan had too much respect for Spencer. It was really very annoying because it got in the way. Morgan wouldn't be roped in for a one night stand. Not when he cared about Spencer so much. "Morgan?"

"What are we doing?" Morgan asked.

Lex tried to do his very best Spencer impression, but it was hard when he was doing something Spencer would never do. "I know you like me, Morgan. I like you, too."

Morgan was still clutching onto his hands. "You do?"

"I do," Lex said proceeding to nibble on Morgan's neck.

"Spence, maybe we should take it easy…" Morgan said.

Then Lex knew he had to bring out the big guns and pray it was the right choice. If he took one wrong step, then everything would be ruined. But he was willing to take a bet. Take a chance that he was right.

"Morgan, I love you," he whispered in Morgan's ear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to leave it there! Next chapter will be longer and it will be up tomorrow. Please consider reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Morgan, I love you," he whispered in Morgan's ear._

"Spence, I love you, too," Morgan said. "But that doesn't mean we can't take it slow."

"Morgan, please make love to me," Lex said. "No one's ever before."

Morgan stood up. Lex realized immediately that was the wrong thing to say. "That's all the more reason to wait, Reid. I mean, I just wouldn't feel right."

Lex started to cry.

"Spence," Morgan said. "Don't cry. It's not that I don't like you…"

Lex had himself all worked up. There were tears streaming down his face and he even managed to work in a few sobs. "Well then what's wrong with me? Am I really that ugly?"

"Reid!" Morgan said. "You know that's not it. I mean, it's just I'm me, and you're you!"

Lex wiped at his face with the sleeve of his cardigan. "Meaning I'm not loveable."

"You're plenty loveable, Spencer," Morgan said. He was stumbling over his words. Lex was sure he was going to have his way. After all, he was so much smarter than Morgan was.

"But not fuckable," Lex said.

Morgan sat down on the couch, defeated. "That's not what I meant."

"Morgan, please…" Lex whispered moving his hand up Morgan's thigh. "I've waited so long."

Morgan looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"More than anything," Lex said and then kissed Morgan's ear.

"Okay…" Morgan said. He leaned over nervously to kiss Reid again. Morgan was awkward, but that was okay. Lex was good enough for the both of them.

Then Lex was guiding Morgan by the hand to the bedroom. Morgan was really almost as nervous and shy as Spencer was. They would be perfect together. Lex took off Morgan's shirt and stared appreciatively at Morgan's abs. This was going to be fun.

He stripped off his own shirt and then Morgan was kissing him again, more passionately now. His hands were groping all over Lex's body. Lex tugged at Morgan's zipper. He pulled Morgan's pants down and laughed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to laugh," Morgan said, punishing him with a gentle slap on the ass.

Soon they were both fully naked and Morgan was lying on top of him on the bed. They were both hard now and Morgan's lips made their way all around Reid's small frame.

Lex sat up a bit and reached into the nightstand for lube. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I've _never _done this before," he mimicked.

"I have it just in case," Lex said. But he knew it didn't matter. Morgan wasn't going to back out now. He spread Lex's legs and applied lube to his entrance. Lex moaned a little for show.

When Morgan was inside him, Lex started to think maybe he liked Morgan. He really had a very good body. But did he know how to use it?

At first Morgan went slow and that bored Lex who thrusted harder and faster. When Morgan saw he could take it, he got a little rough. That was when Lex started to enjoy himself. He made sexy noises to encourage Morgan. He dug his fingernails into Morgan's back.

Then Morgan's mouth was back on his and the sensations washed all over Lex's body. And then…

_Well, that was brief_, Lex thought. He pouted.

Morgan stayed for a minute just lying on top of him breathing heavily. Then he kissed Reid, first his lips then his neck, his chest, his stomach…

Now for the good part. Morgan took Lex in his mouth somewhat awkwardly and started to suck. At first it was all lip action, and then there was tongue too. Lex laid back and relaxed. He let the good feelings rush over him, and he trembled as he came.

Then Morgan was lying down next to him, still breathing hard. "I've never done that before," he admitted.

Lex gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was really rather fond of the man. Maybe he would keep him all for himself. "So you've never tasted sperm before?" Lex teased.

"Well, just my own… you know second hand," Morgan said.

"Well who hasn't?" Lex said.

"You're more experienced then you let on," Morgan accused.

Lex kissed him to shut him up. "Good night."

"Good night," Morgan said, cuddling up next to Lex and putting his arm around his waist.

* * *

Spencer felt betrayed and violated, very literally. The whole time Lex put on his performance Spencer had been there, unable to act, unable to do speak. Lex could almost always overpower him if he felt the desire to, but this was different. Sure Lex had made Spencer sleep with lots of men, but this was different. Morgan was _Spencer's_. At least he was one of the few people Spencer had ever actually expressed an interest in.

When he woke up the next morning, he was able to take control of his body again. Of course he could. Lex had done his job just fine.

Spencer awoke naked in Morgan's arms. He pulled away trying not to wake up Morgan up. He pulled on his boxers and his cardigan and got out of the bedroom as fast as he could. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands and cried.

It wasn't long before Morgan woke up. He entered the living room wearing nothing but his boxers. When he saw Spencer crying he quickly walked over. "Spencer? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"I don't want to talk!" Spencer said. There was no way this could be repaired. Lex had easily severed the friendship that was most important to him.

Morgan sat down next to him on the couch. "I'll wait."

"Wait for what?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Until you want to talk," Morgan said.

Spencer sniffled and wiped his face. Part of him really wanted to talk to Morgan. To confide in him the darkest secret he had kept for years. Maybe if he just told him, then they could still be friends? Maybe Morgan could just avoid Lex. But that seemed like way too much to hope for. "It's nothing," he said.

"Spencer, this isn't really fair. You came on to me. You _begged _me," Morgan said.

"I didn't," Spencer whispered.

"Yes, you did," Morgan said. "I'm not stupid Spencer."

"Morgan…" Spencer said trying to find just the right words to say what he meant. "I'm not just one person. I have dissociative identity disorder."

"That's got to be the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," Morgan said and he went back into the bedroom to get his clothes.

Spencer laid down on the couch and started to cry again. But this time Morgan didn't try to talk to him. He just left.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Spencer was all cried out and he had fallen asleep on the couch to be woken up by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Morgan.

_Answer it_, Lex said in his brain.

Spencer didn't feel like arguing so he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Spence. I thought about what you said. You weren't lying were you?" Morgan said.

"No, why would I lie about something like that?" Spencer said. "And why did you automatically assume I was lying?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought," Morgan said. "I thought you just regretted sleeping with me so you lied to me."

"Well, I didn't," Spencer said. "Sleep with you or lie to you."

"I know, Spencer," Morgan said. "I don't suppose saying I'm sorry is going to help?"

"Morgan he made me watch," Spencer said.

Morgan got really quiet at that. Spencer waited for him to say something. "Spence, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"So this is my fault?" Spencer said angrily.

"I didn't mean that," Morgan said. "I just meant you could have told me. You didn't need to hide."

"Gideon knows. I don't know about Hotch. But the rest of the team doesn't," Spencer said.

"I just thought maybe I was more than just part of the team to you," Morgan said.

_You are more. You're so much more_, Spencer thought. "Morgan I don't want to sleep with you."

"I know that now," Morgan said. "I just mean… Are we at least friends?"

"We can be friends but…" Spencer said.

"But what?"

"But I don't think you should spend a lot of time with Lex," Spencer explained.

"Lex is who I met last night?" Morgan asked. "I don't think I like him very much."

"He sleeps with everyone," Spencer said.

"That's not what he wanted me to think," Morgan said.

"I hate to break it to you but you aren't special," Spencer said and then promptly added. "To him, I mean."

"This is a lot to take in," Morgan said. "But now that I had some time to think about it, it makes a lot of sense. I mean, sometimes you get weird."

"Yeah, well that happens when you have DID," Spencer snapped.

"So do you have other personalities besides Lex?" Morgan asked.

"A few. S, Sam, and Alexis," Spencer said.

"What are they like?" Morgan asked.

"S has almost no personality. Sam, is alright. Alexis… Alexis has lots of personality," Spencer said, explaining without explaining.

"Meaning?"

"She's a sixteen year old girl. She's a slut, too," Spencer said.

"She?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"You should stay away from her, too," Spencer warned.

"Does she… dress like a she?" Morgan asked.

"Sometimes," Spencer said. It pained him to admit all these things about himself. Even though it felt like they were different people entirely.

"Wow," Morgan said. "That would be something to see."

"Stop being a pervert!" Spencer scolded.

"Why do you have to take everything I say in the wrong context?" Morgan asked.

"It's hard not to after last night," Spencer said.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?" Morgan asked.

"I'm trying," Spencer said.

"When do I get to meet them?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. It's not exactly like I have control over it. Just certain situations prompt certain people to come out," Spencer said.

"What kind of situations?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Lex takes over a lot. He doesn't usually at work because it bores him. S comes out when I can't deal with stuff. I don't know about Sam, he's never spoken to me," Spencer said.

"They talk to you?" Morgan asked. "Like voices in your head?"

"Yeah, like that," Spencer said. "Usually just Lex."

"And what about Alexis? What's her trigger?" Morgan asked.

This part embarrassed Spencer to no end. "She comes out when I'm feeling feminine." Morgan got quiet again. "I hate having multiple personalities. I wish it was just me."

"Do you know why you have multiple personalities?" Morgan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Spencer said and he hung up.

The next morning was Monday and that meant work. Morgan was feeling very confused and overwhelmed. For a moment he thought that he loved Spencer and Spencer loved him back. Now it was like he didn't know Spencer at all. And Spencer had no interest in him; he had made that perfectly clear.

At work he found Spencer at the coffee pot. _Is it really Spencer?_ Morgan wondered. He watched as Reid poured himself a mug and then he poured himself a cup.

"We need to talk," Reid said. His voice was monotone and his face was serious. His movements were almost mechanical.

"S?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I'm S," S said. "I came here to warn you."

"To warn me?" Morgan asked.

"To warn you to stay away from Spencer. All you're going to do is hurt him. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Hurt him how?" Morgan asked. He didn't want to hurt Spencer, but he didn't think being his friend qualified as hurting him.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Spence?" Morgan asked.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"S told me to stay away from you," Morgan said.

Spencer started to scratch at his wrist. "Of course he did. This was stupid Morgan. It was stupid to think we could ever be friends."

"Spence, don't say that," Morgan said. "I know it's complicated, but…"

"No, you don't know!" Spencer said. "No one knows!" And with that he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. This chapter is dedicated to Jelix12, omgnotagain, and kiki2222 for reviewing. I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter you'll finally get to see some of the other cast members. I'm having a hard time writing chapter 6 right now. If you're interested in reading ahead and helping me figure out where to take this let me know.**

* * *

Morgan went to Garcia's office and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said miserably.

"What's wrong, my chocolate Adonis?" Garcia said brightly, spinning her chair around to face Morgan.

"I can't tell you," Morgan said. "Reid would kill me."

Garcia's eyes lit up. "Did you find out…"

"About what?" Morgan said.

"I can't say unless you already know," Garcia said.

"Well, I can't say either unless you already know," Morgan said.

"Let's both say it on the count of three. One, two…"

"He has multiple personalities," they both said in unison.

"You knew?" Morgan said. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell me either," Garcia admitted. "But one day, I was at this nightclub and I saw a girl who looked suspiciously like our Spencer. She explained it to me. She's lovely. Although I admit, I like Lex better. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Well, he's great in bed," Morgan said, his voice full of disdain.

"Shut up!" Garcia said, slapping his arm. "You didn't!"

"Spencer hates me," Morgan informed her.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate _you," Garcia said, but her face gave away that she was worried.

"I didn't know he had multiple personalities at the time," Morgan said. "He told me after. He was pretty upset."

"He's probably just jealous," Garcia said.

"Jealous?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, you know. Because he didn't get to sleep with you," Garcia said. "You know, he's in love with you."

"I seriously doubt that," Morgan said. "He said he didn't like me that way."

"Do you think if he was seriously in love with you, that he would admit that to you?" Garcia asked.

"Well, no… But that's hardly proof," Morgan said.

"You just wait and see," Garcia said. "I'll have you two together before you can say 'Abra Kadabra'!"

* * *

Spencer ran to the bathroom and closed himself into a stall and locked the door. There was no one else in the bathroom, so he went in his bag and grabbed his razor blade. He pulled down his pants revealing scars on his thighs. It was then that he realized Morgan must have seen the scars. Why hadn't he said anything? _He probably thinks I'm a lunatic_, Spencer thought. _Well, he's right_.

He made one swift cut, and with it he felt a sense of relief. He watched the blood appear with satisfaction. Then he took a roll of bandages out and wrapped his leg up. He sat there and enjoyed the feeling for a little while as a calm took over his body.

Then he got up went to the sink to splash his face with some cool water. That was when Gideon walked into the bathroom. "Hello, Reid. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Spencer lied.

"I heard you yelling at Morgan," Gideon said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't want to talk about it, but part of him did. Part of him wanted to rely on Gideon to make everything alright again. "He found out I have multiple personalities."

"Did you tell him?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, after Lex slept with him," Spencer said. It pained him to admit that. Especially to Gideon, who he thought so highly of.

"I'm sorry," Gideon said. "This must be difficult to deal with."

"Yeah, no shit," Spencer said and then immediately felt bad for yelling at Gideon. It wasn't his fault.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Gideon asked.

"Obviously we can't be friends anymore," Spencer said.

"Is that what you want? To be friends?" Gideon asked.

"I don't want anything!" Spencer said.

"Well, just think about it," Gideon said. "Think about what you really want."

What was that supposed to mean? Spencer was about to ask, but Gideon had already left.

* * *

JJ gathered everyone in the conference room. When everyone was there sitting down, Spencer as far away as possible from Morgan, she began. "Three dead, all burnt alive."

"What connects the cases?" Hotch asked.

"Other than being burnt alive?" JJ said. "They all had their scalps removed post-mortem."

"Why would he remove the scalp post-mortem. After they burnt the hair wouldn't be of much use to him?" Elle asked.

"Well, that seems to be his signature," JJ said. "All from Atlanta, Georgia. Victims cross race, gender, and socioeconomic status. Matt Pullman was nineteen, white, and working two jobs. Alana Holt was African-American, thirty five, and a suburban housewife. Whereas John Row was fifty-five, and wealthy."

"What did John do for a living?" Morgan asked.

"He was lawyer for the upper class," JJ said.

"Do we have any ideas for motive?" Gideon asked, peering over his glasses.

"If it were sexual, you wouldn't expect the victims to be of different races and genders," Spencer said.

"Sadism?" Elle asked.

"Or the burning could be a means of trying to get rid of evidence," Hotch said. "It may not be about the torture aspect at all. Everyone, be on the plane in thirty."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I was in the hospital and then my computer was broken, so I couldn't update. I'll try to be update sooner this time.**

* * *

Much to Spencer's dismay, there were only three hotel rooms booked. That meant everyone had to share. And of course, that meant he was stuck with Morgan.

After they had gone to the crime scene and interviewed the victims' families and examined the bodies, it was time to head to the hotel.

Spencer dug his fingernails into his palms as he walked to the room, trying to hold onto his body. But Lex was teasing him. He really wouldn't be able to overpower Lex.

Spencer was gone before they entered the hotel room. Morgan put his go bag on one of the beds, leaving the other one for Reid. But Lex had no intention of sleeping in a separate bed.

"Hey, sexy," he said, smiling at Morgan.

Morgan sighed. "Hi, Lex."

"I hope you're not mad at me," Lex said lying down on the bed closest to him.

"I'm very mad," Morgan said.

"You know, I was just trying to help," Lex said. "You know poor Spencer would love to sleep with you if he wasn't such a pussy."

"I can't really believe anything you say, can I?" Morgan said.

"No, I guess you can't. It was really cute how you believed I was sweet, little, innocent Spencer," Lex said. "You weren't very hard to persuade."

"I had no idea," Morgan said. "He never told me."

"But he told you now, didn't he?" Lex said. "See, I get things done. Things Spencer could never do himself. You should be happy. I set you two up nicely."

"That's not exactly what I would call it," Morgan said. "Besides he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. And it's all your fault."

"Now that's not exactly true, is it?" Lex said. "It takes two. And I recall you enjoyed yourself."

"You manipulated me," Morgan said.

"And you're boring me," Lex said. "I thought you were fun last night, but now it's all very tedious. All you care about is Spencer. Yawn. Really he is the most boring part of us."

"I don't find Spencer boring," Morgan said. "You on the other hand don't seem to be good for anything but a cheap lay."

Lex leaned back and laughed. "Spencer would _love _to hear you say that. But I'm bored, you're not fun anymore."

"I'm going to bed," Morgan said, heading to the washroom to change.

When he came back, Reid was sitting on the bed. "Hi," he said tentatively.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked hopefully.

Reid shook his head. "I'm Sam. We've met before a couple of times."

"Hi, Sam," Morgan said. He didn't know what to say. He was just hoping Sam wasn't as crazy as Lex.

"I'm sorry about Lex," Sam said.

"Yeah, he's a prize," Morgan said.

"He may be… unusual, but he's still my brother," Sam said.

"Your brother?" Morgan asked confused. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder.

"Spencer's my brother, too," Sam said. "He's the oldest."

"How old are you?" Morgan asked.

"Sixteen," Sam said.

"Spencer said different situations make different people come out. So what made you come out?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer's tired, and Lex only comes out when he wants to have fun," Sam said.

"I don't know what to say to you," Morgan said. "It's all so weird. You don't even seem like a real person."

"We're all one person, Derek," Sam said. "Regular people aren't split into parts like this. They have different sides of their personality. They do different things in different situations. But we… we're in parts. And the separate parts are always very predictable."

"So you're saying that… if you weren't separate then sometimes Spencer would act like Lex?" Morgan asked.

"Lex is an extreme. Spencer has no capacity for being sexual. So Lex… Lex is just the sexy parts," Sam explained.

"And what part are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure exactly why I split from Spencer," Sam admitted. "I'm… calmer."

"You seem… well adjusted," Morgan said.

"Well then maybe that's my part," Sam said. "I'm happier than Spencer."

"Is Spencer always sad?" Morgan asked.

"Almost always," Sam said. "I'm sorry to tell you that."

"I'm just trying to understand everything," Morgan said.

"I know almost everything," Sam said. "Everything that the different parts know. You can ask me anything."

"What happened to you?" Morgan asked. "What was so terrible that you split into different people?"

"I don't like to talk about that," Sam said.

"Please, just tell me. I won't tell Spencer," Morgan said.

"I think you know what happened, Derek Morgan," Sam said. "Of all people."

Morgan's heart sunk. He didn't want to think of what had happened to Spencer. Something terrible for sure. Almost certainly sexual abuse. "What do you mean of all people?"

"Have you been raped?" Sam asked suddenly.

Morgan was completely caught off guard. It hadn't been rape. That was part of the hardest part. He had gone along with it. To get into college. It was molestation at the very worst. But that didn't mean he didn't identify with being sexually abused. "I guess."

"Then you know what happened," Sam said. "Or did you want to know the specifics? Did you want to know that it was our father who did it and every night we'd lay waiting in bed knowing that he'd come in late at night and what he'd do to us. Did you want to know that he brought a knife and held it at our throat so we wouldn't scream?"

Morgan had no idea what to say to that. He knew what not to say. 'I'm sorry' never helped. It just made victims angry. "Sammy…"

"You asked," Sam accused. "Don't tell Spencer, I told you. Not ever."

"I won't," Morgan agreed.

"Will you stay?" Sam asked.

"What?" Morgan said.

"Stay with us," Sam said. "Spencer likes you. So does Lex. That's why he's mean to you."

"I don't really think that's a good idea…" Morgan said.

"It wouldn't really be fair," Sam said. "For someone to love us."

Morgan didn't know what to say to that so he just went to bed, but he couldn't sleep all night, thinking about what a predicament he was in.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm having hecka trouble with chapter 6 so if anyone wants to read what I have so far and make suggestions that would be great. So send me a reviewing saying that if you're interested.**


End file.
